Heartbroken
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: "The night we last dreamt together will forever be imprinted on my heart." KyoHaru, KyoTama. Rated M for mentions of dirty things and character death. Songfic "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


_**Honey why are you calling me so late?  
>It's kinda hard to talk right now<strong>_

A cold silence filled the room between the two lovers. The silent air was pierced by a shrill ringing. A pale hand reached over to grip the ringing contraption, a cell phone. The raven-haired male stood, turning his back to his blonde lover, who gave a frustrated huff and stormed into another room. The bespectacled male gave a huff of his own, he loved his husband, but he was way too overprotective. He pressed the green button to answer the shrill cry of the phone.

"K-Kyouya?" a soft voice inquired, sounding breathless.

A tiny smile crept across the male's face as he listened to her honey-laden voice, "Yes Haruhi?"

"A-Are you okay? You hung up abruptly last time..." she stammered, sounding distracted.

A faint whistling sound in the background indicated that Haruhi was making something. Most likely tea for her long night. The poor girl was usually up late, studying for the Bar exam. He let out a quiet snort; as if four years in regular college plus four more wasn't enough. His poor dear had to pull teeth in order to attain her dream job. The thought almost made him wince; he had spent less time than that in college, for he had passed out of most of his general education classes. He hadn't been the class president and valedictorian in high school for nothing. He chuckled wryly at his own thoughts, not realizing he had done it aloud until a door slammed and he looked up.

Sure enough, Tamaki, his lover, stood by the door, glaring at him. At first glance, Tamaki didn't seem like the jealous type. However, under the affectionate skin lay a beast that would only rear its ugly head if the possibility of another possessing what he had came into the picture. _Jealousy really is a green-eyed monster... Though this monster has violet eyes, _Kyouya mused, raising an eyebrow at Tamaki's actions.

"Who are you talking to now? Another "client"? Cut your crap, Kyouya, you and I both know you well enough to-" Tamaki started, wanting to continue his rant.

If looks could kill, the angry glare that was sent the blonde's way would have killed him a thousand times over, "Shut up Tamaki! You know _nothing_! So don't pretend like you do!"

The angry hiss made the blonde recoil, whimpering slightly. However, he regained his composure and watched his partner's every movement. It frustrated him; they were always fighting. They had been so in love only weeks ago. Tamaki looked at the floor, trying to stop the flood of tears; he couldn't remember the last time Kyouya had said 'I love you'.

"I'm sorry, I'll call you back," Kyouya said harshly, snapping his phone shut.

Haruhi jumped at the abrupt, iciness of his words and the sudden end to the phone call. She lay on her bed, looking at the abandoned law textbook on her bed. She had almost everything she wanted... except two things; the job of her dreams, and the man of her dreams. She had already found him, but he belonged to someone else. Bitter tears stung her eyes as she flipped the page, going onto the next chapter.

_**Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?**_  
><em><strong>I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud<strong>_

At about 11:45, Haruhi's phone rang. A smile crossed her face as she all but threw her book aside and picked up her phone, putting it on speaker so she could hear his beautiful voice.

"I'm sorry, beautiful... You know how he gets..." Kyouya murmured, sounding sorry for his partner's transgressions.

The female flushed at the compliment; it wasn't too often that Kyouya Ootori gave compliments to anyone, let alone commoners like her. Of course, she considered the fact that she was his secret lover as an explanation for the compliments, but she hoped there were other reasons.

"I understand,Kyouya. So, how was your day?" she asked, running a hand through her long chocolate locks, which had grown out since high school._ **  
><strong>_

"Haruhi? Were you crying earlier?" he asked, taking off his glasses and placing them on the beside table, trying not to disturb his sleeping husband.

The girl swallowed, finding something to occupy her hands with, "Um.. Kind of... why?"

"I'm sorry I hung up so abruptly... Tamaki was being an ass," the raven haired male stated with a slight tenderness in his voice, not having a single ounce of remorse for insulting his partner, who was asleep and blissfully unaware of his conversation with the brunette female.

"You say that a lot... Why did you marry him if you fight all the time?" she asked, being very blunt.

Almost every time she called Kyouya, he and Tamaki were fighting over _something_. She could tell that their marriage was falling apart at the seams and Kyouya just didn't know how to cope. Maybe that was the reason they were seeing each other behind Tamaki's back. She felt bad about it, but at the same time, she knew that Kyouya was really the only one she would ever love. As romantically sappy as it sounded, it was true. Haruhi had felt something toward the former host club 'shadow king' since her start at the host club. Unlike most of the other host club members, Kyouya didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. Haruhi had always liked a challenge and Kyouya was certainly one of those and more. Kyouya also had found in high school that he had felt something for the honors student. She was like him in the sense that she enjoyed a challenge and didn't always wear her heart on her sleeve. Both were romantically challenged, so it was hard for them to realize their feelings at the time.

How Kyouya ended up with Tamaki in the first place was rather simple. The blonde was told by his grandmother that he needed to marry or give up the chance of being the Suoh heir. Of course, he chose the former and out of all the people he could pick, he picked Kyouya. Honestly, Kyouya had no idea that the blonde was even homosexual, let alone wanted to marry him. He had just gone along with it; assuming that everything was fine. He hadn't predicted Haruhi's re-entry into his life. Although he was married, he had found himself deeply in love with someone else other than his partner.

"It was a hairy situation," the male said simply, leaning his head against the head board.

"Why are you whispering?" the female asked, crossing her left leg over her right

"Tamaki's sleeping," Kyouya replied, reaching a hand over to brush Tamaki's bangs out of his eyes.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes I wish she was you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess we never really moved on<strong>_

Haruhi swallowed, closing her eyes, "Do you remember that one time?"

Kyouya nodded, closing his eyes too.

Both of them imagined the same scene.

_It was pitch black, the middle of the night. The room was dark, save for the moonlight flitting through the windows. Their sweaty skin absorbed the pale moonlight, making the sheen of their bare skin a silver color. The two lovers were too far gone in ecstasy to even think of the consequences of their actions. With a final moan of each other's name, they reached their high together. They separated and the brunette beauty curled into her lover's chest. The raven haired male let an uncharacteristically small smile cross his face. He brushed the long, chocolate brown strands aside to reveal her eyes that matched her hair perfectly. They were hazy and her eyelids, as fair as the skin that cloaked her trembling form, drooped low, showing her energy was spent. He let out a quiet chuckle as her inky black eyelashes fluttered over her eyes. Her shell pink lips opened only once more, with a murmur of "Kyouya" before they closed. The only sound in the room after that was her extremely light snoring. The male chuckled, pulling the covers over them. For a moment, he let himself be naive and actually believe that the covers would protect them from all harm. The cold metal band on his left finger was the only stark reminder of the reality of the situation. _

_"Good night, Haruhi..." Kyouya whispered quietly, laying down. _

As quick as the vision came, it dissolved. Haruhi felt ashamed as more tears created a burning trail down her cheeks. Kyouya, on the other hand, had no remorse. He had made love to the woman he was meant to be with. It was nothing less than breathtaking. His face flushed as he remembered her face, tinged a lovely red with arousal. He shook his head, trying to clear the memory before it would consume him.

"Do you... miss me?" Haruhi asked hesitantly, turning quiet music on in the background.

"Of course... I never moved on, Haruhi. You were the only one who made me feel," Kyouya said, letting the floodgates from his mind empty completely until nothing was left behind the broken dam.

"Whole?" the brunette asked hopefully, gripping the bedsheets in the rush of adrenaline that pumped through her veins with renewed vigor.

He smiled, nodding, "Yes."

"That's an interesting notion in it's own way," Haruhi stated, quoting Kyouya.

Kyouya laughed, "Indeed it is. Well, I think I should be going to bed... Good night, my flower princess."

The female blushed, "Goodnight, my prince."

The male laughed, "Whatever you do, don't call me charming."

A 'click' let both parties know that the conversation was over. Kyouya placed his phone next to his glasses on the nightstand and laid with his back facing Tamaki and curled into himself. One day, he would make Haruhi his completely; even if it meant breaking his best friend's heart.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_  
><em><strong>It sounds so sweet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coming from the lips of an angel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hearing those words it makes me weak<strong>_

That night, Haruhi dreamt of another encounter with her beloved.

_"K-Kyouya!" Haruhi cried, digging her nails into his back. _

_"Yes Haruhi?" Kyouya asked from her collarbone, where he was currently placing kisses._

_"G-God, I love you!" she moaned quietly as he worked. _

_There was no response. However, the words were reciprocated by a searing kiss that took all of Haruhi's breath out of her. _

_"Mmm... Your lips are heavenly, my dear," Kyouya complimented as his black hair tickled Haruhi's cheeks, "I'm finding it hard to restrain myself."_

_The words he spoke almost made her arms, which were propping her up, give out. Everything about him made her so weak and powerless. She was all but putty in his hands._

**_And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel_**

"Kyouya, why were you up so late last night?" Tamaki asked, setting a plate on the table in front of Kyouya.

The raven haired male looked up, "What do you mean?"

The blonde male scoffed, walking over the the pan in which a thick batter sat, ready to make pancakes, "Cut the crap Kyouya. I heard you talking to someone. Who was it?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as the light concealed his eyes, "An old friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Kyouya, do you love me?" Tamaki asked bluntly, running a hand through his blonde locks while letting out a frustrated huff.

Kyouya stared at Tamaki. He truly couldn't answer the question. He loved Tamaki... as a _friend_. Nothing more, nothing less. _Seems to be my catch phrase in the past five minutes,_ he mused bitterly, continuing to just stare. Tamaki balled his fists as minutes past and he all but sobbed when he didn't receive an answer.

"You bastard! I knew it was too good to be true... Why are you cheating on me? I LOVE YOU! Dammit all!" he ranted, falling to his knees and breaking down into sobs of woe.

Kyouya stood slowly, tearing his eyes away from the scene. His affair had caused drama, the one thing he disliked most about Tamaki. He turned his back callously on his "husband" and left him to cry alone. _He'll come to his senses... then he'll beg for forgiveness for his actions. _

**_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
>And yes I've dreamt of you too<em>**

Just as Kyouya went to dial Haruhi's number later on that day, the contraption buzzed loudly. He picked it up, looking at the picture on the screen. It was of Haruhi, Tamaki and himself at Haruhi's graduation. They all had smiles on, though Kyouya's was only a half smile. He looked wistfully at the picture before being snapped out of his reverie by his angel's voice.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi asked quietly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Haruhi? Are you all right. Your voice is hoarse," Kyouya stated, a slight concern permeating through his normal monotone voice.

"I know... I had a falling out with someone, I'm sorry. I just... need to talk about things," the brunette said, pinning up her long locks with a hairclip.

"I see. I'm here for you, so talk," the raven haired male said quietly, putting the phone on speaker.

"What about Tamaki-sempai?" she asked, tilting her head to the right.

"He's out with some friends," he lied easily as he raked a pale hand through his dark hair.

"Oh, okay. Um... is it strange to dream about someone you haven't seen in years?" Haruhi asked, resting her head against the wall.

"Not really. It means you most likely miss them and want them back in your life," Kyouya said wisely, "I dreamt of you too, Haruhi.

The brunette female blushed, crossing one arm over her chest, "I never said that."

"You implied it," the dark haired male countered, smirking.

"You're too smart," she said, laughing.

"I know," he replied, smiling.

"I love you..." Haruhi said, gnawing on her lower lip until he responded.

"I-I love you t-too," Kyouya stuttered, tripping over the words.

**_And does he know you're talking to me?  
>Will it start a fight?<br>No I don't think she has a clue_**

A slam alerted Haruhi to someone's rude entrance into her bedroom. A red-haired male fixed his amber eyes on the female before him. He raised an eyebrow at her. Haruhi panicked, hanging up quickly and praying Kyouya would not kill her later.

"Who were you talking to?" the boy asked innocently.

"None of your business, Hikaru!" the girl huffed indignantly.

Hikaru laughed, "After that roll in the sheets and a few days of being your boyfriend, I deserve to at least know who your talking to."

Haruhi remained adamant, though she wanted to hyperventilate, "Boyfriend? When did I agree to that?"

"Usually when a guy and a girl sleep together, they like each other... Are you saying that what we did meant nothing to you?" Hikaru asked, raking a hand through his salmon colored locks to keep himself calm.

"No. I'm saying that I don't need to be committed right now, I have a lot I want to do. And so do you, so stop twisting reality," Haruhi snapped, balling her fists and ready to grab her law textbook and throw it at the arrogant Hitachiin.

"You sound just like Kyouya," Hikaru hissed, glaring at her.

"Why do you care?" Haruhi stormed, threateningly grabbing her textbook from the bed.

"Because I LOVE YOU, dammit!" the male yelled, pinning the female onto the bed beneath them.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Hikaru," the female choked, looking at her hair rather then the boy pinning her to the bed.

_Where are you, Kyouya? I need you..._

**_Well my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on_**

"Tamaki! Tamaki, I'm home!" Kyouya called, looking around the house for his husband.

He placed the black laptop case on the dining room table. He wasn't unloading all of his burdens, but it was close. He kept calling for the blonde, hoping he would emerge from his seemingly eternal emo corner. They had a major falling out the previous morning and Tamaki had been waiting for Kyouya to apologize. Kyouya's anger usually took a day to boil over, especially with Tamaki, so it was not surprising that he had spent an entire day at the office. One of Kyouya's coworkers had convinced him to go home and apologize.

"Tamaki! I need to talk to you, please?" Kyouya said, running a hand through his obsidian locks.

He sighed and kicked off his shoes when he received no reply. He jogged up the stairs and walked into their shared bedroom. The gruesome sight that greeted him brought him to his knees in utter shock.

A puddle of blood surrounded Tamaki's still body. After getting over the initial shock, Kyouya mustered up enough courage to crawl over and inspect the scene. A knife was laying beside the blonde, just inches from his right hand. The lacerations on his arms welled angry red blood, which ran down and contributed to the puddle surrounding the blonde. There was a deep, angry slash from Tamaki's left jugular vein across to his right jugular. He had managed to start another angry slice going the other way, but he was probably stopped by suffocation.

Kyouya let out a strangled noise before standing up and grabbing Tamaki's cell phone, dialing 911 even though he knew it was too late. He had seen suicides before during his training as a doctor when he did rounds in the ER. The phone rang for a moment and then someone picked up. Kyouya's voice shook as he spoke, frantic thoughts raced through his head as he tried to make sense of everything that was happening. Once the ambulance got to the hospital, Kyouya called the entire host club on conference.

"If any of you can come to my family's hospital, please do as soon as you can?" he requested, trying to squelch his emotions.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Haruhi spoke first, taking Kyouya by surprise.

"We're nearby. We'll come too," the twins said in unison.

"Takashi and I are getting a plane now. We should be there in two hours," Hunny said, looking at Mori.

Kyouya nodded numbly, closing his eyes, "Thank you guys."

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_  
><em><strong>It sounds so sweet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coming from the lips of an angel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hearing those words it makes me weak<strong>_

"Kyouya?" Haruhi asked, poking her head in the room.

Kyouya looked up, removing his glasses. It was the first time Haruhi had seen Kyouya cry. The dark haired male ran his hand through his deceased companion's blonde hair, trying to prevent his hair from becoming matted with the blood that was already in it. The girl's lithe shoulders trembled with both fear and sadness. She slowly approached Tamaki, kissing his forehead and whispering quietly to the corpse. After a moment, she approached Kyouya, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. She never expected to see Tamaki die like he did.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered.

Kyouya reached his hand and stroked Haruhi's hair, "It's not your fault. Everything will work itself out."

"I love you Kyouya," Haruhi said still sobbing.

Kyouya closed his eyes, resting his head against hers and letting his own tears drip down his face, "I love you too... Both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww! Poor Tama-chan, I'm sorry! T.T I don't like killing characters normally, but I felt like I needed to do something new. I'm sorry! .**


End file.
